


Pillow Talk

by summerhuntresses



Series: Just Another Normal Day [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill, This is really short I don't know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhuntresses/pseuds/summerhuntresses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla discovers that Laura isn't as innocent as she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to a prompt by anonymous. You can drop more prompts in my tumblr at witch-queen-of-camelot.

Panting, Laura collapsed into Carmilla, fully on top of her girlfriend and exhausted. “Wow…”

Carmilla smiled, pushing a few strands of hair out of the girl’s face. “Good wow?” She pressed a kiss to Laura’s cheek.

“No, not good wow.” Laura pulled back a little, looking Carmilla straight in the eyes. “Incredible wow. You’re _amazing_ at that.”

Carmilla smirked. “Yeah, I know.” Laura laughed and shoved at the vampire’s shoulder. Sobering, Carmilla asked, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” She ran her hand down Laura’s face to press against her collarbone.

Laura covered the hand with one of her own. “No, don’t worry. You were really gentle. A perfect gentlewoman, you could say.” She grinned, pleased with her own joke.

Relieved, Carmilla smiled back at her. She nuzzled into Laura, pressing her nose into her girlfriend’s cheek and letting her happy after-sex scent wash over herself. “I’m glad, _leibling_. I was trying not to.”

Laura hummed in the back of her throat. “I know; I could feel it. It’s sweet, you’re the first person to treat me like I’m something really precious, you know?” She laid herself down fully again, resting her head on the vampire’s collarbone and listening to the heartbeat she still didn’t fully understand.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “There were others?” She squeezed her eyes shut briefly, hearing the jealousy that had slipped into her voice without any conscious thought. She really had not intended on letting that out.

Chuckling, Laura kissed her throat. “There was one other, and that was really only a one-time thing. It was prom night, we’d been dating for a while, and we thought that it couldn’t get any better than that.” She paused to laugh. “God, how wrong we were.”

Laura pushed herself up to look at Carmilla. “Just one look from you does more for me than anything she ever did. You know that. Don’t even try to play coy with me.”

Carmilla smiled, completely free of guile. “I had hoped. It is nice to hear you say it, though. And I’ll be honest – I might be over three hundred years old, but you still mean more to me than anyone I’ve ever met, cupcake.”

Laura nipped her throat suddenly. “And don’t you forget it.”


End file.
